


Steter One Shots

by amber_lucille



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, peter is a creeper wolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber_lucille/pseuds/amber_lucille
Summary: A collection of Steter one shots





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-betad. If you see any mistakes, don't be afraid to tell me what's up.

Stiles smiled at the barista as he grabbed his coffee. Ben, Stiles' dorm mate, slowly followed behind, looking a little freaked out. 

"You ok, Ben?" Ben shook his head, looking towards Stiles. 

"Uh ya, guess I'm just seeing things." Stiles raised an eyebrow, telling him to continue. "It's nothing. Just since we left the library I keep seeing this guy out of the corner of my eye, but every time I look he's gone. I think I stayed up too late studying last night, I need sleep." 

Stiles chuckled & took a sip out of his coffee. "You're not imagining it, I saw him too." 

Ben's eyes went wide. "Should we call the cops?" 

Stiles laughed again. "Nope." 

"But he's been stalking us." 

"Mmhm." 

Ben eyed him skeptically. "Then what should we do?" 

"Nothing, he'll approach us." 

Ben's eyes went comically wide again. "What? Are you sure we shouldn't call the police?" 

Stiles nodded. "Just wait." 

Sure enough five minutes later, after Ben had a panic attack, Stiles' personal stalker made his way across the street to the coffee shop. The bell above the door rang as he entered, & he didn't break eye contact with Stiles as he made his way over to their table. Ben was freaking out the entire time. Stiles crossed his arms & settled the man with an unamused look. 

"You're getting rusty, creeper wolf. I spotted you back at the subway station." 

Peter chuckled as he sat down next to Stiles & pecked his lips. Ben sat with his mouth hanging open, gaping at the scene in front of him. 

"Wait a minute, you knew he's been following us all day? And did you just kiss him?" Stiles smiled. 

"Yup. Ben, this is Peter. Peter, this is my roommate Ben." 

Peter smiled at him, while Ben continued to gape. 

"Wait. Peter, as in your boyfriend Peter?" 

"That'd be the one." 

"Why was he following us?" Stiles laughed & leaned into Peter's side. 

"Because he's an over protective creeper, it's in his nature. And you, mister, weren't suppose to get here till tomorrow night." 

Peter smiled at him. "I wanted to surprise you." 

Stiles hummed. "Color me surprised. But for now on, you knock on my door instead of scaring the crap out of my friends, ok?" 

Peter chuckled. "You can blame Derek for this one. He wanted me to test if you were being observant without weekly training." 

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Of course so. Tell our oh mighty sour leader, that I'm perfectly fine. Actually no, we'll Skype him tonight so I can tell him off." 

Peter laughed. "Very well, love." 

Ben was looking at them like they lost their ever loving minds. "You guys are weird." 

Stiles & Peter laughed again. "I can't argue with that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is un-betad. If you see any mistakes, don't be afraid to tell me what's up.

Stiles sighed as he entered Derek's loft. He wasn't exactly positive how he got here, he remembers aimlessly driving around & then the next thing he knew he was in Derek's parking lot. By then he was too tired to drive back home & decided to just hang out for a little bit. He looked around for any sign of human life form, but found none. He sighed again. 

"Derek!" 

There was a light thud, then Peter came down the stairs covering his ears . 

"No need to yell, we can all hear you just fine." 

Stiles rolled his eyes. 

"Where's the sour wolf?" Peter chuckled lightly. 

"Out with Cora." 

"Great." Stiles grumbled. 

"So what do you need Derek for?" 

"Nothing really, just bored." 

Peter nodded. "Well you're welcome to stay till they get back. I'll just be upstairs reading." 

Peter was about to walk away, but Stiles stepped in front of him. 

"Well don't leave me alone." 

Peter tilted his head in consideration. "You're willing to hang out with the creepy psychopathic uncle who no one likes?" 

"Where'd you get the idea no one likes you from?" 

"Counting on the fact I tried to kill you all, it's pretty self explanatory. But Derek's told me to my face that no one likes me, & you very enthusiastically volunteered to set me on fire again." 

Stiles felt kind of bad now. Peter's changed a lot, but no one will give him a chance. And honestly him & Peter have a lot in common. 

"You're not so psychopathic anymore & I would never set you on fire." 

Peter smiled a little. "Ok, what do you have in mind?" 

Stiles shrugged. "We could watch tv, you could even read your book if you wanted. Don't even have to pay attention to me, I just don't feel like being alone." 

Peter nodded & they sat down on the couch. Peter sat the farthest he could away from Stiles, which Stiles did not fail to notice. It was quiet for a little bit as Stiles watched tv & Peter read. Stiles kept chancing glances over at him. He never moved except to turn the page & he never talked, he was extremely calm. 

Stiles was intrigued, he's never seen Peter like this before. He's seen him angry, sarcastic, snarky, annoying, worried, scary, but never calm. He took note of how Peter's green eyes would gleam with interest when he read a good part of his book. Or how Peter would put his tongue in the corner of his mouth like he was concentrating. He did have to admit that there was a certain sexiness to the older man. Before Stiles could stop it, a question rolled off his tongue. 

"Why didn't you bite me?" 

Peter looked up at him in shock at the conversation topic he picked. He thought for a second then dog eared the page he was on, turning to face Stiles. 

"Because you didn't want it." 

"Ya, but neither did Scott or Lydia. But you didn't ask them, & or care what they thought, why me?" 

Peter sighed, picking his book back up. "Why don't we go back to the me-not-paying-attention-to-you thing." 

"No, there's obviously a reason. I want to know." 

Peter sighed again. "Stiles, I'll tell you some day, but not today." 

"Oh c'mon Peter. Please, why not?" He was pretty much whining now & Peter couldn't help but chuckle at him. 

"You sound like a four year old." 

"Well tell me & I'll stop." He grabbed Peter's arm & shook him lightly. "C'mon, tell me. Peeettteeerrr." 

Peter looked at how close they suddenly were & how warm his arm felt where Stiles' hands were. He looked up into Stiles eyes & he felt his own eyes turn his wolf blue. Stiles gasped, but not in fear. Peter's eyes were amazing when he was human, but when they turned that blue they were absolutely breath taking. Stiles couldn't look away & neither could Peter.

"Do you really want to know?" Stiles slowly nodded, not trusting his voice. "It's because you're my mate & I would never do anything to harm you. You didn't want the bite, so I didn't give it to you, no matter how much my wolf wanted me to." 

Stiles looked at him with wide eyes. "I'm.. I'm your..." 

"Yes, Stiles." 

"Wh-why didn't you tell me before?" 

"Because you're the sheriff's underage son, I was waiting until you got out of college." 

Stiles couldn't look away from Peter's amazing blue eyes. He loved how they looked, he loved how Peter looked. Suddenly, without his brain giving it the ok, he was moving forward. Peter stayed still, but at least he wasn't pulling away. Stiles took another look into Peter's eyes, before connecting their lips. 

It felt like there were no words to describe it. It wasn't the corny firework moment you read about in those sappy romance novels, but it was special. Nothing else around them mattered, nothing could disturb their perfect moment. Except. 

"It's about damn time." They parted to see Derek & Cora standing in the door way, smiling. Stiles blushed & hid his face in the crook of Peter's neck. Peter laughed & wrapped his arms around Stiles, kissing his head. 

"Ya, it is."

* * * * * *

Stiles laughed hysterically as Peter tickled his sides. 

"Peter, Peter, Peter! Baby, oh my God, stop!" Peter just evily smirked at him. Within the first week of them being together, he discover tickling was Stiles' kryptonite. Stiles thrashed around & some how ended up on Peter's lap, who just continued to tickle him. 

"Please, baby, I'll do anything!" Peter stopped for a second. 

"Anything?" 

Stiles nodded frantically, not wanting to get tickled again. Peter smiled at him & leaned in, bringing their lips together. Stiles smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Peter's neck. Peter, without breaking the kiss, moved them so he was straddeling Stiles' hips. He slowly moved his hands up & down Stiles' side, rubbing his hip. Stiles moaned & subconsciously rolled his hips up into Peter's, earning a growl from his wolf. Stiles smiled & did it again, this time Peter groaned & put his head on Stiles' chest. 

"You're such a tease." 

Stiles laughed, running his hand through Peter's hair. "I wouldn't be, if you'd actually let me do anything." 

"We've talked about this." 

"I know, I know. When we tell my dad you want to make sure he knows we did things right." 

Peter nodded into Stiles' neck. Stiles rubbed Peter's head, making the older male extremely sleepy. 

"Peter?" He got a hum as a response. "I love you." 

Stiles felt Peter smile into his neck, then he kissed the spot under Stiles' jaw. 

"I love you, too." 

Stiles smiled wider & kissed Peter's lips. They got slightly distracted & didn't hear John walk in. 

"Stiles, are yo-" Both males quickly looked up at the sheriff with wide eyes. John had this mortified look on his face, before reaching for his gun. Stiles gasped & jumped in front of Peter, putting his arms out to make sure there was no place to aim. 

"Woah, dad, put the gun away." 

"Put the gun away?! There's a man in your bed! Who, by the way, looks much older than you!" 

"Would you believe me if I said nothing was happening?" 

"How could I believe that?! He was on top of you!" 

"Dad, calm down. I'm not lying, we were just kissing." 

"Just kissing?! Since when are you gay?! And this man looks twice your age!" 

"Dad-" 

"Sir, if I may speak." Stiles gave Peter this look that said shut up, but of course he ignored Stiles. "I swear this was going no further. I wanted to wait until we had your consent, & Stiles was old enough." 

John just looked at Peter with this look that was a mixture between anger & surprise, but he didn't say anything. 

"Um dad, how about we take this conversation to the living room. Without fire arms." 

John nodded & left the room without another word, still looking like he was in shock. Stiles sighed, putting his head on Peter's chest. 

"Oh God."

"What are we going to tell him?" 

"The truth." 

"All of it?" 

"Well he already knows about wolves, so that's out of the way. But the part about me being your mate, we might want to keep that to ourselves for a little longer." 

Peter nodded & stood, pulling his mate with him. "Then let's face your father." 

Stiles took a deep breath, before pulling Peter downstairs. John was sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand & his gun on the table. He watched the two of them walk in, holding hands. They sat down on the couch & looked towards John. He looked at how close they sat & how their hands were still entwined. 

"You've been together for a while haven't you?" 

Peter nodded. "Yes sir, seven months." 

"When were you going to tell me?" 

"Um well we were waiting for next month, when I turn eighteen." 

John just slowly nodded & sloshed the bottle in his hand around, before taking another sip. 

"Anything else you want to know?"

"How about a name, an age, when & how this happened." 

"Well sir, I'm thirty & my name's Peter. We've known each other for about two years, I guess you could say my nephew introduced us." 

Peter smiled a little at Stiles, who smiled back. 

"Your nephew?" 

"Uh yes sir, Derek.. Hale." 

John about choked on his beer. "Hale? You're a Hale? Meaning you're a werewolf?" 

Peter slowly nodded & Stiles cringed, waiting for his father's response. John sat back & took another big gulp of his beer, finishing it off. 

"Dad?" 

"Let me get this straight. Not only are you gay, but you're with a man twice your age & he's also a werewolf." 

"Ya." 

John sighed & pinched the bridge of his nose, staying quiet for a minute. "You turn eighteen in a few weeks, so there's obviously nothing I can do to stop this. But if you hurt my boy-" 

"I will allow you to shoot me with wolfsbane bullets." 

Stiles elbowed Peter in the ribs. "Don't give him any ideas." 

Peter chuckled lightly & smiled at Stiles. John watched as they looked into each others eyes & sighed. That was the same look he used to wear when he was with Claudia. 

"You love him don't you?" 

Stiles smiled. "With all my heart." 

John nodded again. "Then you have my approval. But no sleep overs, you will not be alone in any bedroom with the door closed & you have a curfew." 

"Dad th-" 

"No Stiles, your dad's right. I want to do this right by him." 

John was starting to think ok of Peter. Sure he was much older than Stiles, but he was respectful & seemed ok. 

"Well it's been a long day, I'll see you in the morning." He went to go upstairs, but then remembered something. 

"The morning think only applies to Stiles." 

Peter smiled at him. "Absolutely, I'll be leaving shortly." 

John nodded, before leaving the two alone. Stiles sighed & leaned back into Peter's chest. 

"That went surprisingly well." 

Peter laughed & wrapped his arms around his mate. 

"Ya, it did." 

"C'mon I'm tired." Stiles pulled Peter up & to his room. 

"I should go, it's late." 

"No, stay." 

"Stiles, your dad said no sleep overs." 

"C'mon baby, the doors open like he said. Please, stay." 

Peter sighed, but nodded. "I'll just have to leave before he wakes up." 

Stiles smiled & pushed Peter down onto the bed, following after him. He curled himself around Peter's body & Peter wrapped his arms around him. 

"I love you."

Peter kissed his head. "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Send some love.
> 
> Come visit me on Tumblr - http://panchester-from-beacon-hills.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Send some love.
> 
> Come visit me on Tumblr - http://panchester-from-beacon-hills.tumblr.com/


End file.
